Lola
Lola is a female student at South Park Elementary. She is in the fourth grade. She is part of "the popular girls" clique in the class, along with Wendy, Bebe, Red, and others. BackgroundEdit Lola was a background character, first appearing in "AWESOM-O", watching a video of Cartman; she is seen sitting in front of Pip and next to Kevin. Lola has almost no appearances between this and the later episode, "Follow that Egg!", where she was paired with Token in the class project where they had to take care of an egg. In "The List", she is one of the heads of the list committee and conspires with Bebe, Red, and Jenny Simon to make Clyde popular so they can get free shoes. However, Wendy (along with Stan), manages to foil their plot. Since this episode she has been seen frequently as one of the more main girls in episodes such as "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs". Some fans debate whether Lola is in Mr. Garrison's class, as she is only seen there on a few occasions, however students fluctuate often (Kevin Stoley and Tweek Tweak, per example, are excluded often in new episodes.) and it's unknown how canonical the classroom roster is. As most of the residents in South Park are Roman Catholic, it can be assumed that she is most likely the same religion. AppearanceEdit Red and Lola in "The List".Added by HAcoreRDHer long, brown hair is styled in a side part with bangs, and held back by a dark green (up close, it's seems to be dark blue) headband. She wears a plain, long sleeved green shirt and a pair of dark gray pants. She has also been seen wearing blue pants in place of gray ones. Her hairstyle is similar to Jessie's. She is seen wearing plum gloves as the kids step outside to watch the fight in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". RelationshipsEdit Butters StotchEdit Lola showed a lot of admiration for Butters after seeing his talents in literature, saying he's brooding and full of angst. It is unknown if she feels anything else for Butters, however, this gives us the idea that Lola likes complex men who have a strong focus in writing and detail. ProminenceEdit :This list is incomplete. You can help by editing it! *"Follow That Egg!" - Lola was paired up with Token in the class project. *"The List" - One of the heads of the list committee and conspires with the other girls to make Clyde popular. *"Breast Cancer Show Ever" - Seen watching the fight; background only. *"Elementary School Musical" - In the background helping Stan trying to sing. *"The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs" - She is seen along with Red, defending Butters from the boys, telling them to stop trying to mooch off "his" success. *"Medicinal Fried Chicken" - (cameo) *"Ass Burgers" - At the location of Cartman Burger, seen eating a Cartman Burger. *"Bass to Mouth" - Seen in the school hallways in the background. *"Cash For Gold" - Seen in the background on the playground. *"Faith Hilling" - Seen in the memeing class with the other 4th Grade students. *"Jewpacabra" - Seen at the Easter egg hunt. *"Butterballs" - Seen in the background as a new member of the cheerleading squad. *"Cartman Finds Love" - Seen amongst the cheerleading squad, at Bebe's sleepover party and walking with Jenny Simon.